Frosted Veil
by Riza Winters
Summary: Aizen decides the only way to defeat Yamamoto is with Toushiro Hitsugaya...as his son. A thrilling adventure ensues including brain washing, time travel, new powers and a deadly showdown /Renji, Grimjow, Karin, Kisuke, Ichigo, Rangiku, Gin
1. Chapter 1

"We are going to the Soul Society to capture Toushiro Hitsugaya."

Gin turned to face Aizen, "We are?"

The ex-soul reaper nodded, his face half lit by the perpetual moon. "He is the only one who can counter Yamamoto's Zanpakuto. We will capture Toshiro, and using my zampacto I will convince him to join us."

* * *

Toushiro was ahead of his squad. They'd gotten the call that a massive hollow was wreaking havoc in the rukan district and he wanted to stop it before too many people were hurt. He could barely sense Rangiku's spiritual pressure, she had been in the office and was far behind him. He would have to go it alone for now. He came to a halt at the coordinates, but the area was dead. No souls, no hollow. Surely it had not wiped out the entire area? He walked cautiously down the aisle of shacks. But not cautious enough.

"Hello, Toushiro."

It was him– Aizen, the traitor. And Gin with a handful of Espada at his back. They'd been hiding their spiritual power but now it didn't matter and he sensed immediately that they surrounded him. Had they targeted him? It certainly seemed that way.

"What are you doing back here?"

"I've come to get you Toushiro. It seems I can't do this without you." Toushiro's breath caught in his throat. What did he mean? "You have the most powerful ice based sword in existence. I will need you to help me defeat the most powerful fire based sword."

"Like I'd ever join you."

"Don't forget my power." Aizen drew his sword. Toushiro looked away– could he brainwash him? He couldn't chance it, he needed out. He made a break for it. The Espada lunged on him. There were five, maybe six, and he had barely time to enter his bankai before they struck. He was able to protect his body but not escape. Their blows sent him back to the ground. He had to make an offensive move soon. He opened his wings and released Hyorinmaru's true power on them, encasing them in ice, but not for long. Again, he tried to get away but this time it was Gin who stopped him. The espada broke free, he was surrounded once more. Gin's sword darted here and there, and it was all Toshiro could do to avoid his blows– the espada however, had every opportunity to attack him, and they did. He struggled but they forced him to the ground. When his squad arrived, they had him, pinned by all six to the cold, hard earth. His petals were almost gone, he needed to exit bankai but bankai was his only chance to help his men. Aizen approached him, sword drawn and pointed at his chest. The Espada released him and went for his men. Gin watched on, grinning. Toushiro lay where he had been left. Was it really Aizen, it could be a fake– an illusion, how could he tell? If he just sat there while his men were hurt... he made a move but sudden, excruciating pain stopped him. Aizen had not hesitated one moment. He thrust his sword through Toushiro's shoulder and pinned him to the ground. He could not contain himself and let out a holler of terrible pain. Just then Rangiku appeared, exiting flash step. She took in the scene in an instant and dove for Aizen.

"No, its too dangerous!" Toushiro called through his pain. But she would not turn back. Gin intercepted her. Another petal gone. He was more powerful than her. She would die. The Espada would kill his men. He had to do something.

But something was happening to him.

Aizen was staring down his blade at him, and Toushiro could feel the traitor's spiritual energy being transferred through the steel and into his own body. His vision blurred and he lost sight of his lieutenant. It was Aizen's power. He was trying to brainwash him. _Not going to happen. _He had two petals left, and he would use them to save Rangiku. Though the pain was overwhelming, her raised Hyorinmaru and struck out against Aizen with his ice dragon. Aizen was knocked away. Then, with all the strength he possessed he used his bare hands to pull out the blade of Kyoka Suigetsu. The blood flowed from his palms and his shoulder, but he had little time. He pressed against his wound and leapt into the air. Rangiku was already wounded, blood trickling from her thigh. He would kill Gin for hurting her. She kept a straight face the whole time, never revealing her captain's position as he swooped at Ichimaru's exposed back. Gin countered at the last second but ice crawled its way up his blade and arm. He darted back. Then Aizen was coming, straight at Rangiku. Toushiro was able to counter him just in time, but the blow sent both him and Rangiku spinning through the air. Blow after blow came in at dizzying speed, and the captain was running out of time. In a last effort he shot his dragon straight at Aizen's head. Aizen was able to doge but sent flying back. But captain Hitsugaya had reached his limit. His bankai failed and he felt the ice wings ripped from his back. Hot blood soaked his robes and Rangiku's warm arms caught him as he fell. He could here her yelling at the men to retreat but things were turning black before his eyes. She pressed him close to her, like a mother her child and for an instant he felt comforted. But it could not last. She flash stepped away but he knew there was no escape. He couldn't tell from where but a blow sent her smashing into a tree. She cried out but never let go of him.

"Time's up Rangiku. Give him to me," Gin's hot breath tickled Toushiro's neck. He had a hand around her throat.

"What do you want with him?" she gasped.

"He's going to help us win. How about it, would you like to join?"

"Never!" she struggled but he was tightening his grip. Then something stirred inside of Toushiro, a last reserve of strength. His vision returned, he broke free of Rangiku's arms and hurled himself at Ichimaru. Ablaze with the silver light of spiritual power, the heavens turned stormy and snow poured out of the sky. He pinned his opponent to the ground with the sheer force of his energy. For once that awful smile faded.

"Never touch Rangiku!" Toushiro was filled with a horrible rage. He could feel her standing up behind him, she was alright. "Rangiku, run, please."

"Captain, I–" nothing more.

"Captain Hitsugya. I suggest you calm down if you want your lieutenant to live." And the smile returned. Hitsugya turned. Aizen had Rangiku in his clutches, sword against her throat, already pressed so close as to cause a trickle of blood down her neck. He gained control of his spirit energy. Suddenly he felt incredibly weak and the pain in his shoulder and back were overwhelming. He staggered to his feet. Gin got up behind him but Toushiro did not even bother to see what position he was taking. He stepped toward Aizen, dizziness overtaking him, but the face of his lieutenant always visible.

"Let her go."

"Come closer" Toushiro staggered forward another few steps. "Excellent." Aizen shoved Rangiku toward Gin and in the same instant pierced Toushiro's shoulder in the same spot. Already his spiritual energy was flowing into him. Rangiku was screaming, but Gin was not hurting her. He just held her as she watched. She was screaming on her captain's behalf. Toushiro raised a hand to Aizen's blade but he could not move it. There was not strength left in his body, only Aizen's energy keeping him on his feet. The black energy entered him in pulses, each one taking away the clarity of the world around him. His heart felt like it might burst from his chest and suddenly he was screaming because an overwhelming pain struck him. The energy seemed almost to be ripping through the scars in his back, his breath shortened into desperate gasps and all he wanted was for Aizen to stop.

And Aizen did.

The blade slid free of Toushiro's body and the sheer weight of gravity hit him with full force. But the ground did not strike him. Instead Aizen caught him, gently, and held him up, pressed against his chest. Toushiro did not understand but he was too weak to fight it. Hyorinmaru fell from his bloodied hand.

"Too much for him?" Gin asked lightly.

"For now yes. We will have to complete his transformation in Heuco Mundo, after his other wounds have healed. If we try now, he'll die, and then he'll be no good to us at all."

Just past Aizen's white robe Toushiro could see Rangiku's horrified face. Tears streamed freely from her eyes. For a moment they gazed at one another and to his surprise he could feel tears falling from his own eyes. He knew her, but something was wrong. She was his lieutenant, his friend, but how had they met? How long had he known her? What had Aizen done to him? Then Gin released Rangiku. The Espada had already opened the gate. Gin picked up Hyorinmaru. Aizen picked up Toshiro. His body was dead weight but some how he was still awake. His head fell back and he saw Rangiku had been pinned by a kido barrier. His men were strewn about the field. And just as they were passing through the gate, the other Captains arrived. He heard his name echoed among them but they could not reach him, the Espada would keep them at bay to the very last second.

"No need for tears Toushiro." Aizen wiped away the tear that leaked its way out of the small captain's eye of its own free will. He wanted to strike out at him, but his body would not move, and so he lay helpless in the arms of his enemy, awaiting his fate.


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness took hold of Toushiro as they passed through the gate. He remembered nothing of the journey across the silver sands or entering the castle. He only became vaguely aware of what was happening when Aizen lay him down, and he suddenly felt very cold. His eyes would not open but he was beginning to hear what was going on and the pain in his shoulder and back throbbed endlessly.

"What's the plan?" Gin's voice.

"Heal him, then I'll finish the hypnosis."

"What are you going to make him believe."

"I will erase all memories of soul reapers. I will erase the world of the living, the Soul Society, everything. He will be a child of Heuco Mundo and he will desire to protect it with his life, and protect me."

"As your servant?"

"As my son. I will tell him that he has an incredible power, and I will tell him stories of the evil other world of fire. Then he will discover his power of ice and he will ask me to let him fight. Eventually, I will say yes."

"How elaborate."

"It is necessary. My hypnosis can trick everything but the inner most part of you. I must keep him true to himself. He must think he is fighting for good, but he must not know the extent of his true power until he fights Yamamoto. He must believe he need's my protection and guidance, because he is only a child, and if I am his father, his loyalty and trust will be unwavering."

"Brilliant. Oh, I think he is awake."

Toushiro had begun to shiver from the cold and from the anger. "Monsters." he whispered and peeled open his eyes.

"That's not very nice." said Gin, leaning in. He put a hand on Toushiro's forehead. Toushiro tried to raise his arm to push Gin away but nothing happened. The shock appeared in his face.

"Yes, that's the power of Heuco Mundo. In your current state it is overpowering your soul." Gin sneered as he turned to Aizen. "He's as cold as ice– pardon the pun. He'll die if we don't act soon"

"Yes, get the healer immediately, and for now, put up a spiritual barrier." Aizen left and Toushiro was relieved to not have to feel his presence but Gin remained. The healer was sent for and the barrier raised. At once the young captain felt the heat returning to his body but some of the pains that had been numbed began to grow stronger. The healer came to his side and began stripping off his blood soaked robes. Captain Hitsugaya was brave, but Aizen's plan struck fear into him. He'd already experienced some of the power of his hypnosis, already lost some of his memories, he knew Aizen had the power to change him– to make him fight against his kin. But he could only do that if he was healed. As much pain as he was in, Toushiro resisted, now able to move within the barrier, he managed to shake the healer off of him. He crouched on his bed, breathing heavily, waiting for Gin, knowing he would come. The healer was a lowly arrancar, he should be able to deal with him, if he could just wound him even it would delay the process.

"So you'd rather die would you?" Gin dove at him but Toushiro rolled away. He knew he could not escape, just wound the healer.

"Hado #4: Byakurai!" the white light shot out, the healer cringed but then nothing. The light disappeared along with all of Toushiro's strength. Ichimaru had lowered the barrier and all of the evil spiritual pressure struck his weakened soul, bringing him to his knees.

"Oh Captain Hitsugaya, so brave, so defiant, but Aizen will fix that soon." He walked circles around Hitsugaya who was frozen in position barely able to breath and every muscle shaking in pain, cold, and to his shame, fear. "You will die if I don't raise the barrier again, this is the power of Heuco Mundo, you need me to survive."

"I don't want to survive if it means helping you."

"How difficult. Well if I can persuade you then I'll just have to make you." His icy hands wrapped around Toushiro's bare torso and lifted him to the bed. He lay him face down and positioned his wrists above his head, locking them there with a kido spell. Then he raised the barrier, and the healer reluctantly returned to work, sewing up his back. Shame and frustration filled Toushiro and he shut his eyes to the pain of it all. At some point the darkness came again and he knew no more.

* * *

The healing process here was nothing like the abilities of the fourth squad. The pain of his wounds still throbbed at full force and he could feel the roughness of where his skin had been sewn back with dark spiritual energy. It would leave terrible scars. He did feel a bit stronger though and the barrier kept him warmer. His wrists had been freed, he tried sitting up. It was painful. He had been redressed in white robes like those of the others in Heuco Mundo, but not so flamboyant, more like a child's. He remembered Aizen's plans and shuddered. His original plan was still the only one he had, and as unpleasant as it was, he shouldn't waste time. He would kill himself before he could be used to hurt his friends. If only he had Hyorinmaru, then the job would be easy, and they could go together.

"I'm sorry, old friend." His shoulder had only been wrapped, not sewn, presumably so Aizen could finish his work. So, without further hesitation, he tore of the bandages and threw himself against the wall. The pain was immense but he successfully split it open again. With this done he stepped out of his barrier and waited for the end. The cold hit him immediately, then the darkness of the horrible world flooded him. He would not lose his nerve, he would let himself die, but surrounded by this worlds spirits suddenly he felt afraid. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, determined to die with pride.

"Tsk Tsk." The voice was new, but Toshiro knew him by his description immediately. Grimjow– the Espada that so hated Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Hado 33: Sohkatsui!" Toshiro raised his hand against Grimjow but in a quick flash step the arancar had him.

"Your tricks won't work. But if you have this much energy I think its time to start your transforation." At this Toshiro found the last of his reserves. He struggled against Grimjow with all his might, but it was not enough.

"Get Aizen will you." he called out beyond the cell. "Its time." Grimjow had him pinned against the wall. He had only one choice. He slammed his head back as hard as he could, hoping it would be enough. Just before things went dark he heard the arancar curse.

When he opened his eyes he was very disappointed to find himself still alive. He was too strong to die, but not strong enough to kill himself, pathetic. He was not in his cell. He was not even in a barrier, but he found no trouble in breathing. In fact, he felt the wounds in his back were healed, with the exception of the scars, and his head didn't even hurt. _What was going on?_ Toushiro sat up and the motion made him dizzy. He was weak.

"Eat, please." It was Aizen. He was holding out a bowl of some mushy substance. Toushiro refused, even though hunger burned inside him. "No need to be rude."

"How did you heal me?"

"Nothing special. You did most the work, we just made sure you couldn't damage yourself anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been asleep for many days. I simply got the healer to lay a spell on you."

"Damn you." Toushiro knotted his fingers together, trying to suppress his frustration. He couldn't win.

"You really should eat. You haven't for quite some time."

"If you don't remember, I've been trying to kill myself, eating won't help me in that."

"Very well. I guess its time." And suddenly there were hands on him, pinning him to the table. And Gin entered and in his arms was Hyorinmaru. For an instant his heart leapt to see his sword again, but it was torture not being able to hold it. To his surprise they lay it at his side.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, Hyornimaru must share in your transformation, otherwise, he'll give me away when you meet him again."

"No..." But no amount of struggling would change his fate. Aizen stood over him and his was the only face Toushiro could see. The blade slid into his shoulder again, not so deep this time, but he still couldn't stop the scream. Then the black energy. And one by one they drifted away. _There was Ichigo, no, just an orange haired human boy, now nothing at all. Then the children in his childhood, then his training days, the Sereite, the other captains, Rukia, Renji, Momo, no, please don't take her– wait who is that girl with the white bonnet and the sweet smile? Oh then there is Rangiku, he struggled, he wept, but then she had no name. My lieutenant! My friend! She has golden hair, I think I knew her at one point. Who is that woman? Then nothing. A black void. Hyorinmaru calling a name, his name? An ice dragon before him, who is it? Now it is a sword, how strange, now nothing. Now a man, with a gentle face, and glasses and a white robe. Father. And Uncle Gin, always smiling, and Grimjow, with the blue-silver hair he always tried to imitate, always looking out for him. And Tousen, his father's dear friend, blind but strong and wise. And the silver sands beyond the palace, dangerous for just a boy but fun to sneak down to the dessert and play in secret, if only for a few moments. How he loved Heuco Mundo, how he would always protect his home._


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm coming with you Rangiku. And Ichigo is too."

"Renji. Thank you."

"He's saved us all at one point or another, now we'll save him."

"What about Momo? Has she heard our plan."

"Yes. She wants to come."

"But Aizen."

"I know. The head Captain will likely refuse her."

"I see."

"We can do it Rangiku." He looked at her sincerely.

"Why did he take my Captain? He was doing something to him, through his sword."

"I don't know, but it means he needs him alive. He'll be fine once we bring him back."

"I hope so." But her lips were trembling, and the tears came and she felt helpless as Renji pulled her into his strong arms and held her tight.

"We _will_ bring him back."

* * *

"Son, you are finally awake."

Toushiro opened his eyes. His shoulder hurt very bad. His father lay a hand on his head affectionately.

"What happened, father?"

"You were playing in the dessert, a sand viper attacked you but Grimjow slew it and brought you back. You've been asleep for many days."

"I'm sorry."

"Shhh, just rest please. Eat something though, before you sleep again."

"Okay."

Several days later Toushiro was able to leave the healing room and go back to his father's apartment in the centre of the palace. King Aizen was very busy so he was watched mostly by Uncle Gin and Grimjow until his shoulder was all better. But they were not peaceful times, something was going on.

"What is happening Grimjow?" he asked one day.

"None of your business. Just play." But playing felt odd to him. He didn't know why but whatever was happening interested him much more than playing. Finally, when he was well enough to wander the palace alone, he went out to the balcony, beyond the great hall and watched over the silver sands until finally he could hear voices. His father was having a meeting. There was much talk of this and that, but then it came down to it, what he'd been waiting to know. Another world was trying to attack them! Take away their home! Kill his father! Toshiro gripped the balcony rungs tight, then something even more shocking came up. A voice of one of the Espada rang out,

"But your son. He has the power to save us!"

"No, my son is too young. He must be kept safe."

"Don't bring the boy into this." Came Grimjow's harsh voice.

"But what if it's the only way to stop the fire weider?"

"It doesn't matter. I will die before I put my son in danger." Toushiro could hardly believe what he was hearing. What power did he have? What were they talking about?

"What if you took him to the sword. Let him hold it, let his power be revealed, maybe it will be something that he can use without being in danger."

"No." It was uncle Gin. "If he ever knew he had power he would try to use them to help us. He's defiant, he's loyal, and he's too young to be put in danger like this. He must not know." Then the King put an end to the discussion and they talked about other strategies. Toushiro sat immobile, staring out in to the shifting sands under the perpetual moon, watching little spirals form and dissipate here and there across the plains. He must do it. He must save them if he could. What was this horrible land that was trying to invade them? Who was this wielder of fire?

"So you heard?" Toushiro jump and spun around in fear but it was Grimjow and he wore a sad expression, no anger.

"Is it true?"

"I shouldn't say anything to you."

"Grimjow." the boy persisted.

"Yes boy, it is. But we will handle it. You don't need to get involved."

"But if you or uncle or father got hurt when I could have helped–"

"Its not for you to worry about us."

"Grimjow I–" But his emotions were overpowering him. He clung to Grimjow's white pant leg.

"Its okay. Let's go back to your room." his long fingers ruffled Toushiro's hair and the boy calmed down. He let his friend lead him back to his room.

"Can you keep it secret. I don't want father to know. Just for a day or two?"

"I suppose, but I will have to tell him eventually. He will notice the change in you. Now go to sleep." But he could not. He needed to hold the sword. He waited an hour to make sure Grimjow was not waiting outside his room and then he crept silently out the door, past his father's chambers and to the room where he knew the sword must be kept. It was like a gallery, with ancient paintings made by forgotten people. It also held some jewels and the bones of a great sand creature slain a century ago. But in the centre of it all was a katana with a hilt wrapped in teal cloth that matched the colour of Toushiro's eyes. He had always admired it, but never was he allowed to touch it. Now, cast in the silver light of the moon in the otherwise unlit room, it seemed to shine with some inner essence and call to him. He stopped. For a moment he felt old, not like a child at all. Anxiety swept over him. And everything around him, the bones, the jewels, the paintings, looked foreign and ugly. Even the silver sands seemed barren and cold. But then the words of the committee rang through his head again and he was a child because he loved his father, and his uncle, and Grimjow and he wanted to protect them for once. The pain in his shoulder throbbed, not an unusual occurrence but more prominent now than normal. He ignored it, sucked in his breath and grasped the hilt.

_Toushiro Hitsuguya._

"Hyroinmaru." The boy whispered, instantly knowing the zanpakuto's name.

The blade disintegrated and there before him was the ice dragon. He reared up powerfully and ice crept up the walls, covered the floor and cases. And then the dragon settled.

_Master_.

"I know you, but I have no memories of you."

_And I know you and yet I do not remember you either._

"You are my power then?"

_You possess your own power, but with me you can wield it._

"How?"

_We must learn together._

"We must defeat the fire wielder in order to protect this world."

_Then defeat him we will._ Toushiro smiled and reached out to the dragon. He bowed his head and let the boy touch him affectionately on the head. Then he shattered and reformed into the katana. Suddenly overwhelmed, Toushiro fell to his knees, shocked beyond belief that this was really happening.

"Toushiro–" It was is father and his uncle, and many of the arrancars behind them. He had evidently caused a great disturbance. He noticed Grimjow in the crowd, his face unreadable. Toushiro did not know weather to feel pride or shame. His father rushed to his side followed closely by Gin.

"Toushiro, what happened? Are you alright?" He knelt next to him and started patting him down, looking for injuries.

"I'm fine. I found my power. It is ice. That means that I must be the one to defeat the fire wielder."

His father had a deep look of sadness in his eyes and he pulled his son into a tight embrace.

"I didn't want this for you."

"I know father, but I do." The King took Hyorinmaru from him and passed it to his uncle. Then he picked up Toushiro and carried him away from the room and the spectators. Looking past his father's white robe and seeing his sword in his uncle's hands made him feel very peculiar, as if this had happened before. Then they were at his room and his father set him on his bed, sitting beside him while his uncle sat in the corner chair. Oddly though, he handed the sword back to Toushiro.

"It spoke to me."

"Son. This power is dangerous."

"I'll be careful, I'll use it to defend us."

"These people are evil. The world of the Soul Society is full of people with powers like yours but they use them for evil. And the fire wielder is their king and he is the worst of them all."

"But my power is ice! It must be my destiny to fight him!"

"It is a strange coincidence," said his uncle from the corner.

"Gin, you're not helping."

"It isn't a coincidence! It was meant to be." There was a silence after Toushiro's last words.

"We will talk about it in the morning."

"But father– "

"In the morning, Toushiro. Gin, get a sheath for that sword before he cuts himself please."

"You mean I can keep him?"

"Yes. I don't know much about your powers but I do know that a sword and his master are not meant to be separated." Toushiro smiled, but his father was grim so he forced himself to seem serious again. His uncle returned with a sheath. His father took his sword and sheathed it, then lay it against the wall. He tucked in his son and left the room.

The following day Toushiro got up as early as possible and found Grimjow. He told him all about what had happened. Grimjow remained silent the whole time.

"Are you angry?"

"No. But I think you need to talk to your father about all of this." Toushiro agreed and went back to the apartment. The king was just eating his breakfast. He was not surprised to see his son coming in. Toushiro took his place at the table and set his sword next to him.

"How are you today, Toushiro?"

"Fine father, but I would like to know more about this other world and my sword."

"Yes. After breakfast I will tell you what I know, but I am not saying that I will let you participate in the battle."

Toushiro knew how to handle this. He didn't argue. "Yes father."

In the next few days Toushiro was instructed on the world of the Soul Society and his powers. Gin took him to the dessert to practice with his sword and within days he had a handle on it, even the most powerful of forms– bankai. On the day that he achieved bankai, he felt exhausted and went to bed early. He fell asleep clutching his sword and in his dreams Hyorinmaru came to him.

_You have mastered bankai._

"I know, we will be able to win now."

_Perhaps, but there is something very wrong. No master has ever taken up their zanpakuto and learned all its forms so quickly and easily. No zampakuto can mature this rapidly. There is something wrong with both of us._

"Not something wrong, we must just be the most powerful."

_No! Look!_ and in his dream his ice dragon lunged at him, engulfing him, and suddenly he could see himself, as if from a distance, and he was wearing a black robe with a white hyori on top. The number ten was stitched in the back and he wore Hyorinmaru on his back. Then both he and Hyorinmaru reeled back from the image.

"What was that?"

_I don't know._ Hissed the dragon. _But I think we have been together for a long time and we can't remember._

"But I'm only ten."

_No, you are much older_.

And the feeling returned. He felt older and out of place in the palace, in his pajamas, in this room.

"But father."

_I know, it confuses me too. But something is wrong Toushiro, and you must be cautious._

Toushiro did not sleep well. His father saw it in his face the next day but he refused to talk about it. He said he had just been too excited about his bankai to sleep. Later though, he found Grimjow and spoke to him in private about the night's events. Grimjow's face was a mix of emotions, but he seemed cold toward Toushiro all of a sudden.

"You must tell your father."

"But I don't want to."

"No, you must." Grimjow was unlike he had ever been with Toushiro. He had always been his guardian, he knew, but he had also always been the closest to a friend he had. There were no other children to befriend, but Grimjow had always talked to him like they were on the same level. Now he placed his hand on Toushiro's shoulder and guided him firmly back to his father.

They never made it that far. An explosion rocked the palace. Alarms sounded, people were running. Toushiro grasped his sword with one hand and Grimjow's hand with the other. They ran. They ran to the centre of the palace, his father's apartments, the safest place. But another explosion shook them and debris flew through the air, forcing them to dive to safety. Grimjow drew his sword and crouched protectively over Toushiro, slicing at debris as it came their way. When it was over, they were facing several strangers in black robes, just like the one in Toushiro's dream. There was a teenager, a woman with beautiful, long, golden hair, a man with many tatooes, a girl with dark eyes, and others behind them. Toushiro wanted to be brave, but he couldn't help lean into Grimjow for protection. Still, he gripped his sword tight, at the ready.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" The woman with the long hair cried.

"Damn." Swore Grimjow. Toushiro was confused.

"Why did she call me that?"

"I don't know. Step back and let me handle this." Grimjow lunged at the intruders. They scattered. The teenager went for Grimjow, the others waited. He was outnumbered. Then before he could even lift his sword, the lady was beside him.

"Get away!" Toushiro screamed, pulling out Hyorinmaru. His hand shook in fear.

"But Captain– its me, Rangiku..." There were tears in her eyes. Her sword was still in its sheath. His hand wavered.

"Who are you?"

"I'm...your friend, Rangiku Matsumoto."

"I don't know you, Rangiku—" but as he said her name he knew he'd said it before. Pain lanced through his head, like a hot light behind his eyes. Hyorinmaru trembled in his grip. Then Grimjow was hurled back and the woman shielded him from the debris of the crash but he pushed past her and ran to the arrancar's side. He was cut across the chest.

"Grimjow." He put his arms under his shoulder and helped him up. He held up his sword defiantly against the strangers.

"Toushiro." said the teenager who had hurt Grimjow.

"Stay back! Stay away from us!"

"Its us! Its me, Ichigo!" Again the white hot pain, he staggered.

"Toushiro," it was Grimjow, "hold on to me." he did as he was told and they shot through space at lightning speed. Grimjow landed near the apartments.

"Aizen!" Grimjow called, falling to his knees.

"Father! Uncle! Anyone! Help us!" And they were there in an instant. His father had his arms around him, Gin was helping Grimjow. Tousen was there too, and others. He was safe, except that pain inside of his mind.

"They are coming." The king held a hand across his son protectively, the strangers arrived and the battle started at once.

"Father!" Toushiro yelled as one of the strangers lunged at him. The stranger, the one with the tattoos, stopped dead.

"Father?" the distraction was enough and the stranger was thrown back, but not defeated. The others had heard too. Toushiro did not understand why they were confused.

"Aizen!" it was the one called Ichigo. "What have you done to him? You told him you were his father?" And he lunged at him in rage. Toushiro retreated, utterly confused.

But somehow it made sense.

_Not my father?_ Hyorinmaru seemed to think it was true.

_Then who am I?_ He heard a sound and turned, swinging his blade. It clashed against another, Gin's.

"Uncle?" but as their blades crossed strange images flooded his mind and soon that smile became something he hated.

"Ichimaru." he heard himself growl.

"Captain, is that you? You survived in there after all?"

Toushiro did not answer.

_Yes_. he was Captain Hitsugya, not a child, not Aizen's son, but he did not know what it meant entirely. He was powerful, and old, but who could he trust? Looking at Gin, he saw an equal, not a senior, family member, and he saw someone he hated. But he didn't fight him. He was too confused. Instead he fled. Gin was right behind him, but someone intercepted.

"Renji, you'd better move." Ichimaru barked. Toushiro stopped. It was all wrong. He released his ice dragon and sent Ichimaru flying away. Renji stood stunned, but was he friend or foe? He couldn't tell so he ran again. Then Rangiku was before him once more. He stopped. He tried to go back but Renji was there.

"Please don't run Captain," Renji said, lowering his sword.

"Please..." It was Rangiku. The pain seared in his head and all he could see was white. He fell back, strong arms caught him. The woman's voice cried out. He kept seeing things he didn't know, he was spinning through space and when he opened his eyes he saw the tattooed arms of Renji around him and they were running through a dark tunnel. He lashed out with ice and dragon and fell free of his captor. He ran blind in the tunnel, toward and light and suddenly he was falling through space. A new world greeted him, and he controlled his descent with his spiritual power. The others were no where to be seen.


	4. Chapter 4

He had been in the world for several hours and discovered that no one could see him. It did not look like the soul society described to him by his fa– no Aizen, but he knew of no other worlds. Exhausted, lost and in pain he found a safe place and fell into a dark slumber.

"Toushiro?" A girl with dark hair was shaking him awake. "Toushiro are you okay? What happened?"

He sat up and looked at her blankly. "Who are you?"

"Don't you remember me? Karin. I'm Ichigo's sister. You saved me from a Hollow in the park."

"I–" she was child, a real child, not like himself. He felt protective of her and for once he wasn't afraid or confused, he knew she was sincere and harmless. And he knew he need her help.

"I don't know who you are. I don't know who I am either."

"You've lost your memory?"

"Can you help me? Do you know me?"

Karin explained how they met. She told him he was a soul reaper, like her brother, that he was from the Soul Society and that he had come to the world of the living once and saved her. She walked him to the soccer field and showed in the spot. But she did not know much more. She said that Rangiku was his subordinate. When he looked at the dented grass of the field felt the hollow he had fought, he remembered helping Karin to her feet. It was the truth but it was far away.

"Why are you dressed like that?" she asked. He was wearing all white, in the style of Heuco Mundo and suddenly it felt wrong. "I'll get you some other clothes." They went to the mall, she found him some things and he got changed. As he was putting on his shirt he felt the scars on his back, and the old pain in his shoulder returned. He slung Hyorinmaru over his shoulder and sat down heavily.

"Are you alight?" Karin asked him.

"There is so much I don't remember. I feel lost."

"But you found your way here. And Ichigo will come back and he will know what to do."

"No." He still felt a hot rage at seeing the orange headed teen lunging at Grimjow."

"What is it?"

"I just want some time to talk to my zanpakuto and figure this out for myself. Please."

She nodded in agreement and took his hand. "I'll take you somewhere private where you will be safe."

"I come here to practice soccer sometimes." Karin lead Toshiro beyond a mess of hedges that opened into a small clearing.

"It's perfect." He said.

"I'll wait for you, out there."

"It may take some time."

"I don't mind." She parted the hedges and disappeared. He should really tell her to go home, but he didn't want to send away the one person he felt certain he could trust, and, who could actually see him.

He pulled Hyornimaru out and held him before him. The blade turned to crystal dust and reformed into the ice dragon. This felt right and familiar. He knew Hyorinmaru, and he had known him for a long time. He remembered meeting him, learning with him, fighting with him, but neither time nor place could be identified in any of those memories. It was like they had existed alone, forever.

_You are a soul reaper captain._

"I know."

_So is Aizen. And those others were Soul Reapers too_.

"Aizen lied. Gin is evil."

_Then you know who to trust_.

"But I still feel– "

_A connection to Aizen. To Hueco Mundo_.

"Yes". That was the world he knew. Not this one, not the soul society and he could not turn his back on it. And the wielder of fire, who was that? Was there any truth to that?

_Aizen lied_. Hyorinmaru curled his body around Toushiro comfortingly. It was cold, but not like he had felt in Heuco Mundo– it was the cold of purity, ice and snow, fresh, clean, what he loved. He loved this cold.

"Its so confusing" Toushiro said at last.

_But you know, don't you._

"We belong with Rangiku don't we? Is that what you know?" Hyorinmaru snorted his consent. "But, how can I return to strangers when I still have these feelings for the enemy?"

_They may mistrust us._

"Would it be unjustified?"

_No. Do you trust yourself?_

"I trust you. But my own memories, my own feelings even, have betrayed me. How did this happen?"

_Try to remember Heuco Mundo._ He did. He closed his eyes and held onto the dragon's ice scales. Together they took themselves back. There was his childhood, but it couldn't have been. Did he come from Heuco Mundo originally maybe, were these skewed memories of that? What was the lie?

_Soul reapers come from the soul society_, came Hyorinmaru's deep voice.

"I know." But it felt true. Still, the silver sands under the moon seemed to compliment his silver hair and sword– And Grimjow, he couldn't find hatred for him...why?

_Think about the strangers instead_. Toushiro obeyed. He pictured them each. Karin's brother, he was angry with him, but that wasn't right, he remembered standing on an icy hill with Ichigo, side by side, fighting an enemy he couldn't see. So he was an ally. And Rangiku, he knew her, somehow, his lieutenant, yes, but more, he wanted to protect her. Then the pain was back. His mind was burning white hot.

"Toushiro!" he opened his eyes, Karin had entered the glen, but stopped suddenly, in awe of Hyorinmaru.

"Its okay." he said and she approached.

"You were screaming and it got dark and started snowing all of the sudden so I came in."

"Its okay. Here, give me your hand." he stepped away from the dragon and it bent low so he could reach its head. He took her hand and gently placed it on the dragon's scaley brow. She patted him.

"Wow" she sighed, amazed. Then he felt a dark pressure from above, and suddenly in the sky was a multitude of Hollows. Karin recoiled in fear.

"There are so many..." she whispered. Hyorinmaru blocked an attack and Toushiro pushed Karin behind him.

"I must have lost control of my spiritual pressure, they were attracted to it." Hyorinmaru became his blade again and prepared for the assault. "Karin, you must trust me." He turned his sword against her.

"Toushiro what are you doing?"

"You will be safe." And he raised his blade and let it fall. She cringed in fear but found herself in a shell of ice, protecting her on all sides from the foe. Just barely she could see the fight through the crystal walls. Toushiro leapt into the air, already in bankai form, tearing at his enemies. There were many but one by one he cut them down. Finally, it was over, and he dropped to Earth. The ice shell crumbled and Karin stepped out.

"Are you alright?" she asked. She dusted the snow from her hair.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"You can come back to my house."

"It wouldn't be safe for you or your family."

"But–" Again the heavens tore open, but it was not mere hollows this time.

"No." A cold sweat broke out all over Toushiro's body. He hated feeling this way but in his current mental state it couldn't be helped.

"They are people." Said Karin, watching the men descend from the sky. "Are they soul reapers?"

"They are evil." And they were on him, in an instant. There were no words, nothing, just the terrifying clash of steel and Karin was trapped in the middle of it all. Aizen did not hesitate, he went straight for the girl. "No!" Hitsugaya blocked his attack, but Aizen kicked him back. Toushiro threw his arms around Karin and made sure to absorb the impact of their fall with his own body. They didn't give him a second to recover. Already Grimjow was bearing down on him and he had to shield the girl with his own body while protecting himself with his blade._ No more mixed feeling about Grimjow. _They were pinned down while Grimjow relentlessly hammered down on him. His arm was wavering under the force of it all.

"Sit upon the frozen Heavens, Hyorinmaru!" he cried and knocked Grimjow back with an icy blast. But Gin took his place. How he hated him! Grimjow was coming back too, and Aizen was hovering in wait. _He had to save Karin!_ And now Gin aimed for her, like he had for Momo so many months earlier. Momo! He remembered her face. And he remembered Rangiku saving her. Now he was alone, and he would save Karin by himself if he had to. He was exhausted, his movements had slowed and blood tricked from endless cuts on his arm. Then Gin made his move, reaching past Toushiro toward Karin. He didn't have a choice. He knew it would not be enough but he flash stepped as fast as he could, his back to the enemy, Karin in his arms. They halted just a few metres away. Karin could not tell what had happened. She found herself suddenly in Toushiro's grasp and the clanging of blades was over. But his face was creased in pain and sweat covered his brow.

"Nice try, Captain Hitsugaya." Came the taunting voice of Gin Ichimaru. "But my zanpakuto is as quick as your flash step, at least in your current condition, and when you burden yourself with a human." And then Karin could see it, the blade, extending across the field, and through Toushiro's thigh, the point continuing deep into the ground. He could not move and she could not run faster than the enemy.

"I'm sorry Karin." He said through closed eyes, hugging her closer to him. She was too terrified to respond and could only watch over his shoulder as the men approached.

"Time to go home." said the man with glasses.

"Let her go first." Said Toushiro. "Then I will go without struggling."

"And what position are you in to bargain?" said Gin, twisting his blade ever so slightly. Toushiro cried out and squeezed Karin tighter.

"Leave him alone!" she cried.

"She's just a child. She's of no consequence to you. Please!" Toushiro was begging now. She didn't want him to have to beg them for her sake.

Aizen stepped before him, and put his hand under Toushiro's chin, forcing him to look up at him. "If that's what you really want, then I see no problem with it. She is after all, only human." He let go of Toushiro and Toushiro in turn let go of Karin. He had no choice but to trust that Aizen really did not care.

"Wait–" Aizen saw Karin's face for the first time and in her anger at him she was releasing a surprising spiritual power that humans ought not possess. Not only that, but it was familiar. "That spiritual pressure...You must be Ichigo Kurasaki's kin!"

"No!" Toshiro knew he would never let her go now. He let fly his ice dragon straight at Aizen, and others all around him. Karin returned to him at once. For a moment, the swirling of the dragons kept everyone at bay. "Run and I will have them protect you for as long as I can!"

"Toushiro no, they will hurt you."

"It doesn't matter." But then Gin was on him. He shoved his blade up to the hilt through Toushiro's leg, towering over him with that insane grin. Toushiro screamed but would not stop the dragons. With his other arm he clutched Karin protectively against him. He would fight to the very end to keep her safe.

"Toushiro" she wept into his arm as he cried out in pain. It was all too awful.

Then the swirling of dragons was over. Toushiro did not scream this time. Grimjow stood above them, his sword piecing Toshiro's sword hand to the ground.

"Toushiro, no..."

"Now then. The game is over. You will both come with us, back to Heuco Mundo." Aizen was before them once more, covered in a fine dust of ice but otherwise unharmed. Toushiro met his gaze defiantly but he knew he had lost. Still, he never let his grip on Karin waver. He would not let them have her as long as he had strength remaining.

"Back away!" The familiar voice rang through the ait. Toushiro felt Karin gasp in his arms and look past him into the sky. Ichigo! The boy dove from the sky, blazing with a black light and slashed at Aizen, forcing him back. He landed between the traitor and his prey. A second later the other soul reapers were there too, surrounding them, protecting them.

"Ichigo!" cried Karin.

"Stay with Toushiro, Karin. We're going to deal with these guys." Rangiku and Renji had engaged Gin. He retracted his sword but not completely before one of them knocked him away. Toushiro nearly fainted from the pain and loss of blood. Grimjow was somewhere else, fighting with those wicked claws, his sword still through Toushiro's hand.

"Karin. Please, can you take it out?" she looked unsure of herself but she nodded and crawled out of his gasp to pull the blade up. She was barely strong enough but she did it. "And my leg."

"Wait!" it was Renji. He pulled his bandana off and tied it tight above the wound. "This might hurt, captain." He pulled the sword out in one swift motion, Hitsugaya only grunted and sank closer to the ground. "Karin, come here," Renji held his tattooed arm out to the girl and she took it unquestioningly. Hold onto me tightly he instructed. He place his other arm around Toushiro's abdomen and pulled him close to himself. Karin had one last glimpse of the battle before Renji tucked her tight against his robes and she felt that same sensation from when Toushiro tried to carry her away from the battle. She could see nothing but blurred colours and she felt weightless, as if gravity had abandoned them. Then they landed, far away from the battle, in relative safety. Still, Renji drew his sword as he sat with Karin on one side, Toushiro on the other.

"We'll hold up here until the others return. Then Ichigo will take you home Karin, and we will go back to the soul society."

The others took longer than expected. Renji did his best to seal Captain Hitsugaya's wounds with the Kido spell Rukia had taught him. But the Captain was pale– at least, more so than usual.

"Maybe we should try to make it to Kisuke's shop."

"I don't know who that is, but if it's safe, please, take Karin. I am having trouble controlling my spiritual pressure. I will give us away if I go with you."

"No, we can't leave you!" Karin protested.

Renji was torn. Karin crawled to where Toushiro lay and looked at him harshly. "My brother told me to stay with you, after all. I won't break my promise."

"Well, if he's as stubborn as you, then he'll be here soon." Renji, snorted– Ichigo was the definition of stubborn. Then he felt it. Drawing Zabimaru he stood up. The other two couldn't sense it yet, but someone was coming, and it was not their friends,

"Captain!" Renji met the full force of Aizen's blow. Zabimaru quavered but he would not back down.

"Impressive, lieutenant Abarai. But it won't be enough." And the battle began in earnest. The others had not followed, that meant Ichigo was still fighting somewhere else. He just had to hold Aizen off long enough for backup to come.

"Time to die Aizen!"

"Hmm, it seems someone here has said that to me before" He tried to get past him to Toushiro but Renji did not let him pass. "Well, now I _am _impressed, Renji. But I really must get going." And just like on Sokioku hill, his speed more than doubled, and Renji could not counter. The blade bit him deep in his side, and continued its way up to his shoulder.

"Renji!" Toushiro lurched to his feet, Karin supporting his wounded side. "Karin, run."

"You need me!"

"No, I am going to release my full power, but I can't with you so close." She nodded and slipped out from under his arm. But she did not go far. She simply retreated to Renji's side.

Toushiro burst into bankai form. He didn't need his leg to fly. He dove at Aizen, Hyorinmaru raging ahead of him. He only had four petals because of his injuries, he would have to try to do all he could in the time he had.

On the ground, Renji rallied himself. "I have to help him. Karin, I need you to stay put. If Aizen tries to hurt you, I will be here immediately. Just stay right here." she nodded and he leapt into the fight.

"Zabimaru!" Renji launched his sword at Aizen just as Toushiro assaulted him with ice. Together they kept him occupied, but that terrible speed was nearly impossible to beat. Aizen was visibly surprised by their combined strength,

"Time to end this." He moved toward Captain Hitsugaya with everything he had. Toushiro prepared himself. Then, at the very last second, he was gone.

"Where– "

"Renji!" Toushiro's words fell as the blade slid through Abarai's abdomen. For a moment, he dangled, suspended as he was impaled, then with a cruel flick of his wrist, Aizen dropped him back to earth and dove in for the finishing blow.

Renji struck the earth, his body frozen in agony. Aizen was coming straight at him. He shut his eyes. There was a clash of blades and Renji was suddenly surrounded by Captain Hitsugya's spiritual pressure. The grass all around him froze and splintered in the sheer force of it. A heavy snow began to fall from the skies.

"No Aizen. You will not take him. You will not take any of us!" Captain Hitsugaya stood over Renji, supporting the length of his blade with both hands. Aizen's face was stunned, as he pushed down, trying to break the ice blade. Toushiro's last petal was about to go, he kicked Aizen aside and moved back to shikai.

Aizen smiled, "Nice show, but now–" Toushiro was done with talk. He launched himself at Aizen.

"Renji..." Karin was at his side. She put pressure on his wound but both of them were watching the battle in awe. "Did he get faster?"

"Yes, but I don't know how...Karin!" Renji pulled her into him and rolled away from the blow. Grimjow had landed. Then Ichimaru and others. "Shit..." But they were not alone. Ichigo landed right behind them, followed by Yoruichi, Rukia, Chad, Uryuu and Rangiku. But they did not start their fight again. Everyone was suddenly mesmerized by the battle between Tuoshiro Hitsugaya and Sousuke Aizen.

Aizen felt blood on his face. Toushiro grinned at him menacingly.

"What is this?"

"I doesn't matter, you're done."

He landed another blow, but never fatal, only hindrances. He couldn't even feel his own wounds anymore. Aizen darted away, suddenly in front of Rangiku,

"I don't think so!" Toushiro met him and Aizen's eyes widened as his steel met the ice blade again. He dodged to Renji and Karin. Again, Toushiro stopped him. Then to Rukia, Ichigo– none he could touch.

"Let's end this!" Toushiro aimed his blade in the same way that Ichigo would when entering bankai and releasing his Getsusga Tenshou. Everyone could feel the air around them drop several degrees, the snow on the ground piled thick and high and then Tuoshiro released his power. All the energy he sucked from the air, the water, the earth itself, gathered in his body and shot out the end of Hyorinmaru. Everyone was thrown back, but only Aizen found a spear of ice piercing his side. There was silence until Gin stepped forward, yelling a retreat and grabbing Aizen as he went, back through the gates of Heuco Mundo.

Karin wriggled out of Renji's arms. They had been closest to the impact but Renji had shielded her from the spiritual pressure. She watched Toushiro sheath his sword in awe. Then he looked at her, smiling, and fell into the snow before him.

"Captain!" Rangiku was at his side immediately. His captian's robes faded away to white. He was barely breathing. "What were you thinking?" she sobbed.

"Open the gate, quickly!" cried Rukia as she knelt at Renji's side. She started work on his stomach. "How could you think you could fight Aizen?"

"He was protecting me. They both were." Karin said, her voice breaking and tears streaming out.

"Hey now," said Renji through gritted teeth. "You were the bravest of us all. You chose to protect Captain Hitsugaya rather than let me take you to safety. You helped us with our wounds. Thank you Karin."

She threw her arms around him and sobbed. Rukia smiled warmly at him.

"Rukia, Renji...Karin." It was Ichigo. He put his hand on Karin's trembling shoulders and pulled here away from Renji,

"Ichigo..." she tried to look tough but he drew her into his arms and she cried anew.

"Karin. I'm so glad you're safe. Thank you Renji."

"Hey, I only took over where Captain Hitsugaya left off." Their eyes fell to the small form in Rangiku's arms as she knelt in the snow.


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo took Karin home.

"Will Toushiro be okay?"

"He's tough. I'm sure he'll be fine in a couple of days." But inwardly Ichigo was not so sure of this. Toushiro had absolutely not trace of spiritual pressure when they left and they were afraid he might even stop breathing. In a day or so, he would check how he was doing with Rukia or Urahara, but for now, he needed to keep his family safe.

Captain Unohana was waiting for them on the other side of the gate. Rangiku came out breathless and distressed, her limp captain's body in her arms.

"He stopped breathing on the way here!" She sobbed. Unohana touched his body and whispered an incantation. Just barely perceptible, the captain's chest began to rise and fall again.

'Don't move Rangiku. I'm going to make a barrier around you and Captain Hitsugaya. You will have to use your own spiritual energy to sustain it until we get to the squad four healing house."

"Yes m'am." Unohana raised the barrier and they went as fast as they could to the barracks. Rangiku lay her captain on the bed with care and squad four members took over the barrier, expanding it and setting to work.

Rukia and other squad four members came in shortly supporting Renji. His wounds were deep, but his will was strong. The healing house was a flurry of activity and Rukia and Rangiku stood to the side, watching and hoping.

A day passed, Renji was stable but needed much more time to heal. Captain Kuchiki had stopped by, as unreadable as ever. He wished Renji a speedy recovery. His cold eyes fell to Hitsugaya but he said nothing. Rangiku was forced to leave her Captain's side in order to run the squad, likewise with Momo. Rukia checked in now and then but had her own business to carry out. The house was quiet, but for the rhythmic sighing of the machine breathing for Toushiro Hitsugaya.

That afternoon Renji woke to Unohana's voice. He saw Captain Hitsugaya, pale and still with the ventilator still running but also his gigai beside him. Then they rolled in Renji's gigai beside him, dressed in a black t-shirt and pants. Toushiro's was in the white hospital clothes and hooked up to its own ventilator.

"What is going on?" Renji whispered.

"We haven't much time, please get into your gigai."

"Why, what's happening?"

"Renji please!" Unohana rarely lost her cool, so he did as she asked even though the motion pained him. "Thank-you" and as she lay her gentle hand on his head suddenly his eyes felt heavy and his body weak. She'd used a sedation spell on him and he couldn't move. He could just barely see through his half closed eyes.

"Clear the building now!" Unohana cried at the squad four members who had been tending to the two patients. They left wordlessly. Unohana lay one hand on Toushiro, and one hand on his gigai. She began to mutter an incantation and in a matter of seconds she had put him into his gigai. Renji did not even know that was possible!

"Renji," she said as she checked Toushiro's vitals, "I will delay them for as long as I can, but you will have to go as quickly as you can to the world of the living. Hide there, until it is safe.

What was she talking about, who was coming? But he was distracted when he saw Captain Hitsugaya's eyes flicker open.

"Captain, I had put you in a gigai to take the pressure off your soul and give it time to recover. Renji is going to take you to the world of the living, you will be safe there until–" She didn't get to finish, the room exploded in splinters and ash, and suddenly they were enveloped in Aizen's spiritual pressure. Ichimaru was there too. He was instantly at Renji's side, and could he have moved he would have flinched but as it was he remained motionless.

"Barely alive, as to be expected after being struck by you, Lord Aizen." He moved away from him and put a hand on Toushiro's neck. "Interesting. No trace of spiritual pressure, he's practically human." Now they turned their attention to Unahana. Renji never even saw her draw her sword but suddenly her bankai was in the room, had lunged on the two, absorbing them as it would to heal them, effectively incapacitating them. Renji suddenly felt the sedation incantation lifted from him and he didn't hesitate. He scooped up Captain Hitsugaya's small form and bolted out of the ruins of the building. He never stopped but the flaming devastation of the Seireitei shocked him. The pain in his stomach was crippling, he couldn't move at normal speed, but the gate was close. The doors opened, he vaulted through, but not alone, the two were already on him.

He burst into the real world and didn't stop moving. He recognized the street and realized with relief it was close to Urahara's shop. He could sense the shop owner's spirit and to his relief Ichigo was there too.

The shop was in sight now, something struck him, Renji fell to his knees in the shop's yard.

"Ichigo!" he screamed and another blow came. He swung zabimaru around, countering at the last second but the blow sent him flying. Captain Hitsugaya's body slipped from his grasp, Renji went hurtling in another direction, Aizen's blade still on him. Then suddenly he came to a stop. He saw the green robe, and looking over the shoulder of the man who caught him, he saw clogs. "Kisuke..."

"Its okay Renji, we'll take care of this." The shop keeper pushed Aizen away with his blade and leapt back with Renji in his arms. Renji could see Tessai holding Hitsugaya, already whispering Kidou over him. There was clashing of blades, Ichigo was fighting behind them. "Tessai knows what to do." Kisuke said gently as he lay Renji next to Toushiro and leapt into the battle. Tessai grabbed his wrist and suddenly Renji felt a weight around it. He looked and saw that Tessai had placed a Kidou lock on his and the captain's wrists. He wanted to ask what was happening but there was no time, Tessai began another spell and everything grew hazy. Time appeared to slow down, and the last thing Renji saw was Aizen's sword falling on them.

* * *

"There are people! They're hurt."

"Call an ambulance!" Renji blinked in the hot sun. Pain wracked him, his wrist was broken, he was sure, bent awkwardly as it had strained against Toushiro's in the vortex...the vortex, what had happened? Captain Hitsugaya was beside him, his eyes closed. People were around them, trying to help and then darkness took over again.

"You're awake." It was Renji. He was in a white bed next to Toushiro. He looked strained. Toushiro lifted an arm, his hand had a clear tube coming out of it. There was a mask on his face, he pulled it off. "How do you feel?"

"Tired." Toushiro breathed. He felt his leg. It was wrapped up but he couldn't feel pain. Same with his hand. "I don't feel the pain."

"I know, they have this thing called morphine, its great, takes all the pain away."

"They?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, we're in the world of the living."

"What about Karin, is she safe?"

"Yes, I think so. Do you remember Kisuke's" Toushiro shook his head no. "Just Rangiku and the snow."

"Well, we went back to the Soul Society, then Aizen came– we had to come back to the world of the living. Kisuke did something I don't understand. We're in the world of the living, but its different. I think we're in another country, but then I think we're in another time too. I tried calling Ichigo, it didn't work. And I can't get through to the Soul Society either."

Toushiro remained silent for a time then, "how long have I been asleep?"

"Three days. The doctors don't know what's wrong with you but that's because they think you are human. You drained all your spiritual energy in that last battle with Aizen, now you can't move into soul form until you're better. You'll have to stay in that gigai. And I will too if we're going to survive here for long."

"I see."

"Captain–"

"Toushiro. You will have to call me Toushiro if we are going to make this work. We have to come up with a story."

They were in the hospital for a long time. Renji's wounds healed faster than if he was human but it was still severe, and Toushiro was recovering slowly, his leg was badly wounded and he needed something called physiotherapy. Renji might too, they weren't sure. But the police had become interested in them and asked them who they were. Their story was that they were brothers, someone had attacked them but they hadn't really seen them, but they thought they had a sword. They couldn't explain why they had no ID though, and Renji became aware that they were being watched. A woman would visit them too. She said she was from something called social services and asked them about their parents. Renji, scrambling, named their parents as Byakuya and Rukia Kuchiki and said he didn't know where they were, they had all been together.

"And how old are you both." Renji had no idea what to say. Ichigo was 15, he looked older than that and Toushiro looked younger...

"I'm 20. Toshiro is 10." They seemed to accept that. There were more questions, things were getting pretty complicated– there was so much Renji didn't know about this world. But everyone backed off to allow them to heal. Renji started physio and shocked the doctors when he completed every task with ease. His wound had closed over completely, he knew he'd be fine. Toushiro was able to walk around but got tired easily. Then, the police became interested again, having failed to locate their parents and suspicious of Renji's fast recovery. One night, he decided it was time he and Toushiro leave.

"Get on my back."

"I can walk." the Toushiro snapped.

"It doesn't matter. We have to climb out the window. Let's go." Toushiro relented and got on his back and Renji slid open the window. They slipped down the pipes and disappeared into the dark. It was very different from Karakura town. It was hotter here, even at night. They wandered far out of town, to the outskirts of the next one, and finally came to an apartment building that was isolated and run down looking. They saw a window with the sign, "for rent" and with little effort, broke inside. They made sure they were safe, then settled in for the night.

Renji returned with new clothes, food and a wad of cash for them in the morning. Toushiro never knew he was gone.

"Where did you get this?"

"It doesn't matter. I've decided to rent this place for real. It's the only way if we're going to be able to stay for long."

"If you're sure."

"I am." Renji changed and found the rentalsmen. He handed him the cash, enough for several months, and told him to give him the key and not ask questions. The man did not seem surprised by this and just nodded, fingering the wad of cash. It was done, they were safe for now.

"Now you need to rest." Renji said piling the other clothes together to make a bed.

"I'm not an invalid, Abarai." His tone struck Renji.

"Have you remembered more?"

"Yes. When I was fighting Aizen and in the last few days a lot has come back. I don't know how much is still missing but I finally feel like I'm myself again."

"Captain Hitsugaya...I'm glad."

"Address me as Toushiro for now, Renji. We'll have to keep up appearances in public. I'm still weak, but I'm getting stronger. I will be relying on you a lot. If we can just stay secret, we'll figure it out. We'll get back home and then we'll deal with Aizen."

Renji felt relief. Having the Captain back was good in many ways, but mostly it meant he didn't have to worry over him so much– like caring for a child. It was hard at first. Renji's wrist was still healing, he had broken more than one bone and the same went for Toushiro. Whatever ride Tessai sent them on, it had been rough. His stomach was better, though now and then it pained him. He of course, was not at full strength for a soul reaper, but good enough for a human, and at the moment, that's what he needed. They needed food, blankets, clothes, and every time he stole, he risked their safety. Besides, people would start asking questions before too long, so Renji set out to find a job.

It was surprisingly easy to find work. He got a job in a supermarket, stacking shelves at night. He had one section to complete, and once done, he could go home. He was fast in his gigai, but when he was alone, he moved back into his soul form and got the job done at insane speed, giving him much more time to reap souls and hunt hollows. There seemed to be no soul reaper in this town, and lots of souls needed guidance. Also, his and Toushiro's presence attracted more hollows to the area so it was his responsibility to make sure they never hurt humans. Having covered rent with the first payment, what he brought in was enough to get them food and essentials. There was a lot that humans needed, he discovered. Toushiro meanwhile, worked at getting back his strength. He was quiet, as always, but Renji had always known him to possess a certain humour. These days, he was solemn.

"Any hollows tonight" Toushiro asked quietly when Renji came in one night.

"Just one. I think they are dying down since I transferred so many souls."

"Good."

"So, capt–I mean Toushiro, do you feel any stronger?"

"Well I'm not getting any stronger in here. I need to do something. I need to go outside."

"We can go out in the morning then, if you want."

"Yes. Tomorrow we must also discuss our plans. We still know very little. We know we're in Australia, and we know we're 25 years in the past. We need to find Kisuke Urahara."

"But how do you know he's here?"

"Because, if my memory still serves me, he escaped here 110 years before our present. He may not be in Karakura town, or he may be and just has a different phone number, but he's on this planet somewhere. He'll know how to get us home. Now, get some rest."

"Yes sir."


	6. Chapter 6

The following day they went outside. Renji kept thinking it was too dangerous, that someone might recognize them together, but it was what the Captain wanted. Toushiro felt good to be outside. His gigai was strong enough, he was as strong as a human child now, but that was still a problem, since he was not a human child– he was a soul reaper captain and he had work to do.

"You know, Toushiro, we don't have to rush anything, we do have twenty five years."

"Is that what you think? Kiskue sent us here to wait for the present for 25 years?" That was not what Renji had meant at all. He just wanted to tell the captain that it was okay to take his time in recovering but now the thought of having to wait all that time struck him hard. He didn't want to wait to see his friends again– to have to wait and wait for the battle against Aizen that was coming, and to not be able to interfere in what had happened. But it made sense in a strange Urahara sort of way.

"You hadn't even considered it had you?" Renji's face betrayed him. "Its all I've been able to think about all this time I've spent in bed. Having to wait to find out just what happened to everyone else in the Soul Society that day we left, waiting to find out what happened to Rangiku." Renji wasn't sure Toshiro has intended to say this last statement aloud, but the Captain remained pensive and distant.

"Is that what's going to happen?" Renji asked at last.

"I hope not. You understand, we must not meddle with past events. I don't entirely understand the implications myself, but we can't risk upsetting the balance. Killing hollows that we brought to this place is one thing– but changing events in the soul society; events that brought us here to this moment, well, that would create a paradox and I'm sure that would not be good."

"So do you have a plan." They came to a small park and sat on a bench. "I know you aren't all that skilled at Kidou Renji, but I'm not sure what I will be able to accomplish in my current state. Can you try to find Urahara's spiritual ribbon?"

"Across all this space?"

"Space does not matter in terms of Spirit Renji. It is a matter of knowing the one you seek. Will you try?"

"Of course." Renji left his body on the bench and in his soul form reached out through the air for that ribbon of Kiskue Urahara. He knew his spiritual pressure to some extent, but it was usually masked in his gigai. He was hiding from the soul society, after all. Renji searched for a long time, and at times he thought he'd found it, but it was always just out of his reach.

"Renji." Renji opened his eyes. The sun had set. His shoulders sagged.

"I'm sorry Captain."

"It doesn't matter. You need to get to work."

Toushiro sat in the park alone. He was frustrated. He wanted to try using his spiritual pressure but he would have to wait until Renji was done work, just in case it was too much for him. He sat fighting his own emotions for a long time, and finally made his way back to the apartment. They had come a long way, and now, his human body was tired, just like a child. It was so frustrating. He slogged on but as he walked he became aware that someone was following him. It was a human man. Toushiro quickened his steps, the man did too. Great.

"What do you want?" Toshiro spun around to face him. The man was clearly taken aback by his bravery, but not for long.

"You shouldn't be out alone like this, kid. Let me walk you home."

"No thanks." He turned his back on him but knew exactly what the man intended. When he lunged, Toushiro tripped him up easily. The man was enraged. He hurled himself again and Toushiro side stepped. The man fell for it but as he flew past his arm came back and struck him in the face. Had he been in soul reaper form it would have been nothing, but as a child, it sent him staggering backward. He didn't have time to dodge the second blow. White light popped in front of his left eye, he couldn't see out of it. He had hit his head on the ground when he fell too. This body was so inconvenient. When the man came again, Toushiro kicked out and got his nose. Blood gushed forth and it bought him the time he needed to right himself. But he couldn't win this battle, he realized, and so he took to running. It angered him to be running from an enemy, but it angered him even more that the man was catching up to him. _Damn this body!_ He tried to run faster but it was hard. The man would have him before long. He'd had enough.

"Stop it! Get the hell away from me you creep! What do you want? What sick things are in your mind? You realize that a soul carries its worldly sins with it when it goes, and nobody can cleanse those! The gates of Hell will swallow you!" The pure anger of his rant stopped the man, but again, he ignored Toushiro's apparent bravery and lunged. Toushiro stood his ground. He wouldn't run from this lowlife. He grabbed the man's arm as he went by, pulled it behind him and twisted it up his back, effectively bringing him to his knees. He held him like that for a moment, panting, but the man's sheer weight over powered Toushiro as he bucked and convulsed, throwing the young captain off and then falling on top of him, trapping him against the earth.

"Now you'll get it." The man spat darkly.

"Get off of me!" Toushiro head butted him. The man reeled back but not enough for Toushiro to escape his massive weight. Blood from his nose trickled down onto Toushiro's face, he tried to wipe it away but his hands were trapped. He remembered suddenly very clearly Aizen's hand on his face, wiping away the tear and how much he wanted to swat his hand away but couldn't because he was totally helpless. Then he felt it again, the strength in his soul, nothing compared to its potential, but something at least. His eyes glowed silver, and all about his body glowed an icy aura. The man felt cold creeping into his body and he rolled clear, trying to shake it off himself. He eventually began to scream as his clothes froze and broke and he ran, disappearing into the night's shadows. Toushiro lay motionless on a bed of frost on the summer night. After some time a face appeared above him, Renji, his Zanpakuto drawn.

"What happened? Are you alright?" He reached out but Toushiro flinched at his touch. He rolled onto his side and sat facing the other way, making no further move. Renji sat quietly beside him, waiting patiently. There were just too many emotions inside him at the moment for him to talk. He was angry and frustrated at the helplessness he'd just experienced. He was upset that the man had come so close to achieving his evil goals. He should be thrilled that some ounce of his spiritual power had returned, but all he kept think about was that it was not enough, and if it had not scared that man...what might have happened.

"I want to go back to the Soul Society." He said finally, hugging his knees as his body trembled, looking for all the world like a sad and frightened child. Renji of course would never have told him this.

"Then we'll try to find Kisuke again tomorrow."

"Yes." He stood up, and wordlessly grabbed onto Renji's arm for support. He did, however, walk all the way home. He made it to his bed on the floor of their apartment and collapsed, exhausted. He was barely awake when Renji brought him ice for his eye. He felt the cool pressure and faded into darkness.

It was past noon when he woke. He was terribly sore._ Stuck in bed again_, he thought, after just one day outside. He couldn't even open his eyes, and his was filthy from his scuffle. He showered and dressed but that was as much moving as he could do. He was bruised and cut from the fight but it seemed his every muscle was strained from using spiritual energy. Renji did not mention looking for Spirit ribbons, he could see that the Captain was not up to it. Instead he cooked for them and relaxed while he waited for work.

They made their next attempt a few days later. Toushiro was still not ready to attempt it himself, but had come up with some new strategies for Renji to try. They stayed inside the apartment this time. Renji strained himself, searching, but always met with the same block. After several days of trying, Captain Hitsugaya decided that there was nothing wrong with Renji's abilities, Kisuke was simply a master at disguising himself.

"There must be a reason." the captain muttered while Renji wiped sweat from his brow after another failed attempt.

"What do you mean?"

"There must be a reason we're here, in this place and time."

"But what if Aizen messed it up when he tried to stop Tessai?"

"It is possible, but right now, our only option seems to be to assume that Tesai knew this is where he was 25 years ago."

"You're right!" Renji smiled, it did make sense. "We just have to go find a weird shop and I'm sure that's where they'd be."

"The only thing is, we have no idea how exact Tessai's kidou spell was. They might be around the corner, they might be miles away. I think we need to go back to where we arrived. Start from there and try again."

"Let's go then!"

"Wait. I just need a few days..."

"Yes, of course." Renji cursed himself for letting his emotions get ahead of him. He too, was anxious to get back and stop Aizen.

It was five more days until they set out, hoping that they would not have to return to the apartment building, but they left it ready for them in case they failed. All their wounds were healed. Barely a bruise was left on Toushiro's face, they were determined to get it right. It took about a day to get back to the place. Toushiro didn't remember it at all, and Renji was pretty hazy on it but there was just one open space that met his memories. It was a playground at a school. They waited until dark, then went in.

"Draw your sword." Renji did as he was told. "Now, put the point in the ground, and feel the earth through it." Renji knelt down and put his sword tip in the earth. He concentrated. Captain Hitsugaya knelt opposite to him and put his hands up as if grasping a sword hilt.

"Captain are you..."

"I'm fine Renji. I may not be able to produce Hyorinmaru in physical form, but he is still part of me. Now, we will use the power of the earth to extend our own abilities, which we will combine. Kisuke is good but we should be able to break his barrier." There was no more talk. They felt out with their powers, through the earth and into space to find Kisuke Urahara. Renji felt the cold frost creeping under him from Toushiro's efforts. He had regained a surprising amount of his power, but couldn't seem to control it right. Still, Renji already thought he could sense the spiritual ribbons much more clearly. It took a long time. An hour, maybe more, but then they got it. They both caught it in the same instant. A small pile of snow had gathered around them, and they stood up stiff and cold, but they did not hesitate. They shot off after the ribbon, now bright red before them. It streamed on endlessly in the distance, but Toushiro smiled and announced they were close. It lead them around and around narrow streets and finally stopped. They were both shocked to find it tied to a stake in the ground.

"How is this possible?" Renji breathed.

"I don't know."

"What an interesting pair." The voice came from behind them. A man in a green robe and striped hat stood pointing a cane at them– a cane they knew to be a zampakuto. The man reached out and touched the ribbon, it instantly reattached itself to him. "A new trick I learned to keep Soul Society dogs like you from finding me."

"Kisuke," Renji started, "we need your help!"

"So informal, but I don't know you."

"You will." Toushiro spoke up and stepped forward, ignoring the cane.

"You must be that prodigy child, the new Captain, oh but it seems you are quite weak, you can't even manifest your zanpakuto, how can this be? Didn't you just get sworn in?"

"There is only one explanation, I'm afraid. To be blunt, we are from the future. Tessai did something to us, a kidou spell, but one I've never heard of, and we found ourselves here."

"You're those kids. They found you injured, and with no ID."

"Yes, except we both know we aren't children."

"Yes, we do know that." Urahara said quietly. "So, Tessai sent you back, why?"

"To protect us from Aizen."

The name visibly resonated with Kisuke. "You know about his betrayal?"

"All too well I'm afraid." Toushiro absently rubbed his shoulder. Renji stepped forward,

"He's done a lot of damage in our time, but lately he's been after the Captain because he believes he can use his powers to defeat the Head Captain."

"Hmmm, and when is your time?"

"Twenty Five years from now,"

"Sounds about right...come on in." He lowered his staff and was the regular laid back Kisuke Renji knew.

They entered a shop, just like Renji had suspected, and found it nearly identical to the one in Karakura town in their present. They explained their situation, as much as Kisuke would allow. He did not want to be tempted into changing events, and warned them sternly against it. Finally, Renji asked the question.

"Can you send us back?"

"Yes." Renji sighed in relief. "But, we have to figure out why I had Tessai send you here and now, why not send you through space and not time, or put you in a protective barrier, why through time, and why to this version of me?"

"There wasn't much time. Aizen attacked swiftly." Renji offered.

"No...I wouldn't do this at random, I don't think...I must have known what happened in the Soul Society. I must have decided that you had to come back so you could change it."

"But you said not to meddle."

"I'd meddle if I thought Aizen was about to succeed."

"But he needs Captain Hitsugaya in order to accomplish his goals."

"True..." He turned to Toushiro, "If you really are the key to his success, I must have sent you back here to prevent him finding you."

"Possibly both." Toushiro said. "Even if he couldn't defeat Yamamoto right then, he could still kill a lot of people."

"You're right, but we must not create a paradox, and if you existed twice in the same dimension, you would upset the balance. I will have to send you back to a time _after _you left."

"But everyone in the Soul Society–" Renji leapt to his feet.

"You don't know what happened to them. You only know you saw fire. It could have been Yamamoto's fire, it didn't mean anyone was dead."

"Renji, we have to concentrate on what we can do and not what we cannot do." Toushiro said calmly, though inwardly he was also distressed.

"Yes sir." Renji sat back down and gritted his teeth.

"Now then, we are presented with a final problem– Toushiro Hitsugaya, I cannot send you back if there is any risk of you being used to overthrow the Soul Society, and if I do nothing, we run the risk of your past..or _now _selves, taking a trip to the world of the living and creating an unbalance. Given this, my choices are limited." He whipped out the cane again and held it to Toushiro's throat. "I can kill you...or, I can make sure you are strong enough to defend yourself against Aizen when you meet him again." There was a long pause, then Kisuke pulled the cane away, "I'm assuming you would prefer the latter?"


	7. Chapter 7

Renji had been worried about 25 years, but even 4 months in the world of the living was stressful. It was stressful because every day all they could do was train for and think about the day they left and their return to that place and time. It was all they could think about at nights, and it was all they worked on during the day. And the whole business of time travel was much too confusing for him. He understood the rules by this point, but one could ponder endlessly the countless implications of actions they took in the past. It was exhausting. But the one good thing was that Toushiro had finally recovered enough to enter his soul reaper form. He had regained it much faster with healing and guidance from Tesai and Kisuke and once able to move back into that form his stamina grew rapidly. Still, it took the full four months for him to regain his original strength. And, with Hyorinmaru restored to his full power, Toushiro finally regained the last traces of his memories.

"I remember joining the soul society now." He said to Renji one evening as they lay in the spare room, exhausted after another day of training. Though they never dropped their formalities, living together away from the Soul Society as they had for so long now they had really become friends.

"You do? That's great."

"It was the last memory I couldn't recover. But I was fighting with Kisuke and he threw me back and I hit my head. It didn't really hurt, but it jolted something. I remember being a child in the Rukon district. I lived with my grandmother. She sent me out for more jelly beans and I went to the shop. A lady ran into me and I hit my head on the counter. She was nice to me, in her own way, but I ran. Later, she came to our house and explained to me that I had a great spiritual energy and that I should use it to become a soul reaper. The lady was Rangiku. I don't know if she remembers. When we get back, I'm going to ask her."

"Rukia is the reason I joined. We were the last of our friends, and she was tired of suffering. She wanted to become a soul reaper and I followed her. I wasted so much time though, when she was adopted by the Kuchiki family, I just...well, there is a lot I want to make up for when we get back."

"Mmm." Toushiro said nodding thoughtfully. Then he stretched his tired limbs and sighed, "time to get some sleep."

"Kisuke, when can we go back?" It was Renji. He and Kisuke had been sparring while Tessai and Toushiro worked on advanced Kidou spells.

"When I know he can't be taken by Aizen. He has enormous powers, but they aren't matured yet. If I thought he'd reach his potential in the next twenty five years, I would make him stay, but he's just so young that I don't think it will make a difference. If we had a hundred years before a paradox then maybe, but we don't. Now that he has all of his memories back, he won't be easily brainwashed by Aizen again, in fact, it might be impossible to do again. It's the attack he used to wound Aizen before that concerns me. I understand the science of it, but I don't understand how he managed to use it. Hyorinmaru must have guided him, they have an amazingly strong connection. You can see it in their bankai– they merge into one. But its also a different connection. Toushiro is the master, but Hyorinmaru is very protective of him. It may have been him, acting to save his master at the cost of his own power. On the other hand, Toushiro was missing many of his memories at the time. He was a soul reaper captain with essentially no training, and nothing telling him he couldn't use his powers that way. It could be either, I can't tell."

"What has the captain said?"

"Not much. He said it was instinct, but that he had been very angry and suddenly very calm."

"He matched Aizen's speed all of a sudden."

"Yes. I couldn't double my flash step if I had a thousand years to try. I'm afraid that if Toushiro attempts that attack again, he will only drain himself all over again. It would only be worth it, if he could kill Aizen."

"But you don't think I can." Toushiro had come into the training room, Tessai behind him.

"I'm sorry, I thought it would be okay to bring him down." Tessai apologized.

"Its quite alright. I'm not trying to keep secrets. I think its time we all had a long, honest conversation, not just between ourselves, but with our Zanpakuto as well. There are some answers they may be able to give us."

Tessai left and the three called out to their Zanpakutos. They manifested themselves on the training ground next to their masters.

"Alright," began Kisuke jovially, "let's get down to business. I need to know just what kind of attack Toushiro and Hyorinmaru used against Aizen the day they lost their power. Is it unique, or is it common to all Zanpakuto?"

"In the moment of attack, my master's body was wounded." Hyorinmaru began. "In bankai form we merged and I was able to lend him my strength so that he could fight. But even when our bankai ran out, we persisted in shikai form. We knew that we had to stop Aizen then and there, or innocents would suffer and die at his hands."

"So you sacrificed your powers for them?" Kisuke asked.

"My master simply gave me all his strength I gave him all of mine. We were as one in battle."

"Foolish." Growled Zabimaru, pacing around his master in circles. "You should never give up your power, you'll be helpless afterward, as you well know. _We've_ been protecting you ever since."

"Zabimaru!" Renji exclaimed, shocked and embarrassed.

"Its alright, Renji, let them speak." Said Toushiro.

"I think that's the answer, though." Said Kisuke, Benihime nodding in agreement.

"In merging you created an energy far greater than any master can possess in simply _weilding_ the power of their zampakuto. So much energy that it was literally flowing out of you. You simply let the rest of your power follow the excess, down Hyoroinmaru's blade, out Toushiro's feet, so you moved and cut with amazing speed and force. The question is, can you do it again, _and_ will you be able to control it this time?"

"As long as we kill Aizen, it won't matter." Toushiro said it facing Hyorinmaru who nodded his agreement.

"But maybe you can learn to control it." prompted Renji.

"No." said Zabimaru firmly, "This is not something they will be able to learn to bring on. They must truly have no other option. That is the only time that a zampakuto would give up their power and risk their master's life."

"Then when can we go?" Renji asked eagerly.

"Not yet, Renji. We have time, we should use it. We'll plan out every action you take after you arrive, there are still some Kidou spells you both could learn and improve on..." There was lots to do and they did have time but what was difficult was knowing how much time to spend. Setting a final date was impossible– with the exception of knowing their past selves would arrive in this world eventually. They decided they would simply go when they were ready.

It took one more month. During that time Renji perfected his Kidou, and even learned some advanced spells. Toushiro had always been proficient but Tessai was a master, he knew spells that had been forgotten, forbidden and he knew how to almost entirely skip the incantations. Toushiro learned a lot from him, and he could spend the next twenty five years learning more, but in the end, they decided that waiting was too risky, they needed to return to their own time.

"Now, when you are gone, I will have to wipe my and Tessai's memories. We can't risk what we might change knowing what is going to happen, so my future self will never remember this. Okay, lets do this. Remember not to let go of each other just in case you arrive at different moments. The ride shouldn't be so bumpy this time since we have time to prepare. Good luck, and see you in 24 and a half years."

The two soul reapers gave their thanks and nodded their good byes. Renji knelt down and Toushiro stepped into his arms. The two clung to each other tightly, ignoring any embarrassment, fully aware of the journey that was in store for them. The incantation began, and they were thrown through space and time. Tessai had spent all these months perfecting it. It had to be flawless. They had to arrive right at that moment...

............

"Ichigo!" The call was strained and desperate and Ichigo knew it at once as Renji. Before he could do anything Kisuke had shoved his soul out of his body and was running with him to the courtyard. If Kisuke was running this fast, something must be terribly wrong. Then he felt it, the raw, unrestrained spiritual power of Sosusuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru. Kisuke shot past him, catching Renji as he flew through the air. Toushiro was falling too but Tessai had him. Kisuke countered Aizen and Ichigo jumped in. Aizen was too much for him, he knew, and Ichimaru was there too, he could barely defend himself let alone get in a blow. Kisuke joined the fracas. For the first time in a long time Ichigo knew he was the weakest fighter in the battle. Then Aizen was gone, above Tessai, Renji and Toushiro. A golden light enveloped the two and they vanished just as Aizen's blade descended.

"Tessaii!" Ichigo screamed. But the blade did not reach him. Kisuke's blade rung through the air, a second later, Tousiro Hitsugaya and Renji Abarai appeared out of a golden circle. There was but the slightest hesitation when they saw Kisuke kneeling to hold up Aizen's blade. There was a longer hesitation in everyone else. Aizen had less than a second to jump back from Hitsugaya's blow but it was not fast enough. Blood spread from his abdomen, he clutched the spot but his eyes never left the two that had just appeared. Ichigo's mind was reeling. What had Tessai done? Toushiro had been at death's door, Renji not much better. They were bleeding, in their hospital clothes and barely conscious. Now there they were, fully dressed in their soul reaper clothes, in full health and lightning fast! Their spiritual pressure was strong, much stronger than he'd ever felt. But he only had a second to take it all in because they were using that speed and the battle was raging all around him. Now he really felt weak!

"How is this possible?" Aizen managed to asked while trying to dodge Hitsugaya.

"There are things in this world, you don't know about Sosukue Aizen." There was no rage, no mocking, just calm. He was the Captain of the 10th squad of the Gotei 13. He was the wielder of the most powerful ice sword in the world. He was the man who would defeat the traitor Aizen.

Renji had shot past Ichigo and dove at Ichimaru. Zabimaru dodged here and there in shikai form, the jagged edge caught Ichimaru in the arm, his smile faltered and he stumbled back.

"Renji..." The man turned back to face Ichigo, an odd grin on his face.

"Good to see you again, Ichigo."

"What are you.." Ichigo barely had time to react as Renji dove in front of him, countering Gin's blow.

"Too slow." Sneered the lieutenant, kicking Ichimaru back. Kisuke was behind them, his eyes on the barely visible flashes of Aizen and Hitsugaya. "Kisuke, you're with us you hear!" Renji ordered. Kisuke didn't seem to mind, he threw off his hat and cloak and jumped into the fight.

In the air Aizen and Hitsugaya were trading blows. Aizen was still powerful, but Hitsugaya had planned for everything. Sweat poured from his brow. Hyroinmaru leapt at him, he was too slow and ice bit into his ankle, freezing it to the bone. He staggered in the air.

"Don't worry, the rest of you will be joining it soon enough."

"You're arrogant, Hitsugaya." Aizen flicked his wrist. Suddenly they were standing in the silver sands of Heuco Mundo. The blood on Aizen's cloak was gone, his sword gone, he was tall, handsome, his eyes gentle but strong. Toushiro was dressed in his plain white clothes again. He could see his bedroom window. His shoulder throbbed.

"You shouldn't be out here son, its dangerous." Toushiro reached for Hyronimaru but he was not in his hands. "What's wrong, were you dreaming again?" A cold chill stole over his heart. His shoulder pained him more. "Come, let's go inside and see the doctor." He fell to his knees, unmoving in the sand that swirled around him.

_Master!_ And the cool steel was in his hands again.

"You've been exposed to my sword more than anyone Toushiro. I have the most power over you...now come, my son." The pain in his shoulder became debilitating. He gripped Hyorinmaru's blade until his blood spilled, just so he could hang on to reality. Kisuke had warned him about this, prepared him, he would never fall prey to that illusion again. He just needed to snap himself back into reality, to the air above the courtyard, so he could fight with a clear mind.

"Renji!" He screamed just as Aizen reached him, grabbing the front of his robes and pulling him up into the air above him. Out of the sand burst Abarai, zabimaru swinging before him and raking up Aizen's back.

Toushiro dropped, and the dessert faded from below him. Disoriented he hit the ground hard. In a wild rage Aizen swung down on Renji, slashing his chest but not deep. The two were engaged, Toushiro knew he could take no more time to recover, he shot into the sky again and this time in bankai form.

"Renji!" He called a second time, and the lieutenant caught his meaning. He fell back to earth as Hitsugaya released a wall of ice dragons. Aizen flash-stepped, knowing to avoid the tail but caught off guard by the swiftness of Hyorinmaru and his master, the dragons were on him instantly and Hitsugaya was lunging behind them. One caught his neck, another his wrist. He shook them off in a burst of spirit energy but the blood was flowing freely. Toushiro saw it again, the flick of the wrist, and suddenly there were a hundred Aizens.

"Not good enough." Toushiro breathed. Kisuke had taught him this one well. He felt out through Hyorinmaru, saw the red ribbon and then, he saw it, the knot he was looking for. Just like the pole Kisuke had used. But as the old shop keeper had explained, one can never be far from their ribbon. He landed before the illusion attached to the ribbon, and just when Aizen thought he had him, Hitsugaya turned his back on the dummy and lashed out at all the surrounding figures.

One staggered, then all vanished.

The blow hit Aizen's right arm hardest, continuing past and into his side. The hand hung useless, the muscles severed. He would have been done if not for Ichimaru's loyalty. The ex-soul reaper shot his ever lengthening blade through the sky at Toushiro, stabbing him in the back. In the process, however, he had left himself defenceless and was beaten down by a blow from Ichigo. He fell sensless and bloodied to the ground, his blade retracting and ripping out from Toushiro's back. Toushiro gasped, blinking through the pain. Aizen took his opportunity. He leapt forward, driving his sword through Toushiro, completing the hole Ichimaru had begun. It was that shoulder, that same old wound that pained him so. The air thinned, Aizen's face became blurry even through the sword was up to the hilt in Toushiro's chest and those brown eyes were but inches from his own teal ones. Somehow, he did not let go of Hyorinmaru.

Aizen leaned in close. "Now you're mine, and this time, forever!" His body was in shock, he couldn't scream, he couldn't move, except to cling with one hand small hand onto Aizen's white robe. Then came the jolt, the surge of dark power, and Aizen's spiritual pressure doubled. Those on the ground could hardly stand, let alone jump into the air to help their friend. Renji clenched his fist. This was the moment.

"Come on...Toushiro..."

Images of his life appeared before him. Silver sand began to wash over them, like the tide over sand sculptures. They faded, became jumbled and indistinct, it was happening again, but Hyorinmaru stayed with him, the ice wings still hugged his body, the claws on his hands, battered but still there, like they were holding him up. And then the tide receded, the images were there, made out of rock that could not be washed away and that would not be obscured. His eyes glowed silver and locked onto Aizens, which widened in shock and he stopped. He made to withdraw his sword but Hitsugaya's hand's shot up and clenched around his wrists. Toushiro had not even noticed that his own sword had disintegrated, his bankai morphed into a simple, silver glow about his body. Ice curled over Aizen's hand and his sword, freezing them in place and Toushiro placed his palms on the traitors chest. They glared at each other for a moment and then with absolute calmness, Toushiro simply said, goodbye.

The power burst forth, but not like before. His hands _were _Hyroinmaru, they were truly one, and together they released their energy, slowly, spreading over all of Aizen, over his skin and to his core. Aizen's Zampakuto shattered, falling free of Hitsugaya's body and trailing after its master as he fell to Earth. No one noticed Gin awaken. He watched Aizen fall and at the last second caught his body. Renji leapt at him but he disappeared through the gate in an instant, taking his master's frozen corps with him. Next, Hitsugaya was falling. Renji was there, catching him and resting him against himself on the ground. The silver light slowly faded and Hyorinmaru re-appeared in zampakuto form in Hitsugaya's quavering hand.

Tessai appeared beside them, trying to stop the rapid flow of blood pouring out Hitsugaya's back and front.

"It seems the training was worth it." Kisuke said, standing above them.

"You knew all these years. You didn't erase you're memory." Toushiro uttered through a wry grimace. Kisuke feigned offence.

"You calling me a liar? I wiped my memory...I just, left myself a few helpful hints, you, know, incase you didn't arrive in time to save my friend here." He nodded to Tessai and Toushiro's grin turned serious.

"Wise move, old man." Then he closed his eyes and Renji's grip tightened around his shoulders.

"Captain Hitsugaya..."

"Its okay Renji." He said, his eyes peeling open again. He looked at Tessai. "I just need you to stop the blood. The rest can wait, we have to get to the Soul Society." Tessai did not protest, it seemed he also knew the urgency of the situation.

"Captain...is Aizen dead?" Renji asked.

"Most certainly. But they still have the Hogyoku, we can only hope it doesn't have the power to resurrect." There was silence at this, just the light ringing noise of Tessai's healing kidou sewing Toushiro's flesh together.

"Renji." It was Ichigo. He had been watching them all silently, knowing they all had an understanding that he did not share. "What happened to you?" But Tessai sat back, his work finished.

"No time, Ichigo. It will have to wait for after." Renji was crouched on the ground, and Tessai was helping Toushiro onto his back. The small Captain looked as if he might pass out at any moment, but the determination in his eyes did not waver. Renji stood up, hoisting his small burden into position and opening the senkaimon with Zabimaru. "You coming?" He asked Ichigo as the doors slid open.

"You kidding? 'Course I am!" They leapt through. Tessai stood next to Urahara. The shopkeeper had replaced his hat and was putting his cloak back on.

"I can't believe they actually did it." He smiled, and walked back into the shop.


	8. Chapter 8

"What happened here?" Ichigo yelled over the roar of flames. It was as Renji remembered, a terrible blaze had engulfed many of the barracks and the healing house.

"Unohana..." he remembered her sacrifice. "Ichigo, see if any enemies are left, and..."

Ichigo cut him off. "I'll find Rukia, don't worry." He shot off in an instant. Renji leapt down the hill to the healing house. He was there in a matter of seconds. The building was in splinters. Unohana lay prostrate on the floor but there didn't seem to be a scratch on her.

"Renji...can you handle things here?" Came Toushiro's voice in his ear.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I can handle it. Rangiku's in trouble, I can feel it." Renji didn't argue any further. He let the little captain slide gently off his back and the instant his feet hit the floor her was gone.

"Renji..." Unohana had woken. She sat up and in her hand he saw the hilt of her sword. So that was what had happened. It made sense, he supposed, in escaping, Gin and Aizen had broken her bankai, and her zampakuto. She regarded it sadly for a moment, then looked to Renji who knelt at her side. "You...have been gone for quite some time." She smiled solemnly, wisely. "Its okay. Go help everyone else." He nodded, and flash stepped away.

When the arrancar had arrived, everyone reacted. They engaged them immediately, but Rangiku had felt it. She knew Gin was back, and Aizen with him, and she knew where they were going. She shot toward the healing house, but it was no good. Half the building exploded from an unseen attack and she fell back. Then someone was ontop of her. An arrancar, maybe even an espada. It didn't matter, who ever it was slid their blade into her side before she could even see them and left her sputtering blood, ringed by fire. In the next few moments she could feel Aizen and Gin's spiritual pressure engulfed by Unahana's, but only for a second. They burst free, and then nothing, they had left this world and one by one the arrancars faded back to Heuco Mundo as well. Undoubtably, he had achieved his goal. Her captain was gone. The blaze grew more intense. Blood and soot filled her mouth, it wouldn't be long now.

"Rangiku!" The flames turned silver-blue and solidified before her. A cool wind blew the soot and smoke away. The sky burst into rain and all around on the distant hills, the flames withered and died. And before her landed her captain. "Rangiku." he whispered, taking her into his arms and starting the kidou spell immediately to heal her side. She was utterly bewildered but just let herself rest in his arms, while his small hands worked to stop her bleeding. The fighting was done, the fire extinguished as Hitsugaya's spiritual power reached further and further, his rain purifying all of the sereitei. And those who could, made their way to him.

"Lil shiro!" Momo cried, landing beside him, Izuru next to her. She wanted to throw her arms around him but he cried for their help at once.

"Please help me heal her." he said. His face was covered in sweat from trying to heal her and put out the flames.

"Let us take over." Toushiro did not let go of his lieutenant but he let his hands drop from her side and Izuru took over. Momo raised a purifying barrier over them. The rain stopped and Toushiro struggled not to fade into unconsciousness. His cheek rested on the top of Rangiku's head, and her arms were wrapped around his. Both their eyes closed and they stayed that way, supporting each other even in their sleep.

Renji and Ichigo arrived in the same moment. Rukia was on Ichigo's back.

"Rukia! Are you alright?"

"Fine," she piped up. "I just banged up my leg a bit." then her smile faded. "Renji, how are you..."

"Trust me, it's a long story. Let's just make sure everyone is okay first." His eyes fell to Rangiku and Toushiro. "Momo. Look after him will you." She turned to him questioningly. "Aizen stabbed him in the shoulder. Tessai just stopped the bleeding..."

"Right!" She was already entering her barrier and while Izuru worked on Rangiku she lay her tender hands on Toushiro's back and filled his wound with a soothing spiritual energy. Some squad four members arrived. Confusion crossed their faces when they saw Renji on his feet and Toushiro in full captain's garb but they went to Izuru and Momo's aid immediately.

"Rukia, rest here." Ichigo ordered, setting her gently on the ground. "Renji and I will check on everyone else." The two shot off together. They landed in the pile of rubble that was once the squad 11 barracks. Kenpachi was just digging himself out and Ichigo found Ikaku's ankle and drug him out of the dirt. As they worked he turned to Renji and asked,

"Now are you going to finally tell me what the hell is going on?"

A week later the Seireitei was on the mend. The barracks were mostly rebuilt, and the healing house was emptying out. Renji had explained his part of the story and today Hitsugaya was released from the squad four barracks to complete the tale.

"I want to go too, Captain." Rangiku said, sitting up and suppressing a wince. She looked weak but her face was determined.

"You need rest, Rangiku. You're wound was nearly fatal."

"But Captain!" she swung her legs out from the bed and stood up, clutching her white hospital robe close to her.

"Matsumoto sit back down! You look like you might faint!"

"Please..." the tone of her voice caught him off guard. There was no whine, she was just quiet and grave. "I want to know everything that happened to you." He remembered her face back in Heuco Mundo when he didn't know her. She had not given up on him, she had come so far to help him. He remembered Gin's fist around her neck and how she had clutched him close to her, promising she would never let him go. He remember her tears, and his, as he stared after her past Aizen's robes.

"Okay. But be careful."

They made their way into the great hall. Renji was already there and dashed to Rangiku's side to help her ease into a seat. Before anyone could address them, Hitsugaya spoke up.

"Please let her say. I want her to know what happened." Yamamoto simply nodded, and Hitsugaya began, from the moment he'd been taken to Heuco Mundo. He covered every detail, ignoring whatever embarrassment or discomfort it brought to relive. It took a long time, and when he was done there was silence.

Finally the Head Captain stood. "Thank you Toushiro Hitsugaya. I can speak for all captains when I say that we are grateful to have you back and indebted to you for all you have done for us. And you Renji Abarai, have shown true and great strength, and your Captain should be proud. Now, Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Abarai, please take Lieutenant Matsumoto back to the squad four barracks. It looks like she could use some rest." It was a thinly veiled tactic to get them to leave, but Rangiku was pale and her eye lids heavy. The three made their exit.

"Sir, do you believe Aizen is really dead?" Captain Ukitaka asked.

"I believe Captain Hitsugaya was wise to assume that Ichimaru and Aizen's other subordinates will attempt to use the Hogyoku to revive him. I do not know its true power, but in any case, we still face a real threat from Heuco Mundo."

"But this new power of Hitsugaya;s..." Kurotsuchi muttered.

"You will not be able to replicate it." Unohana chimed in. "I believe it is unique to him and his Hyorinmaru."

Yamamoto sighed. "It is indeed a mystery, and with the boy's powers still immature we cannot know if this is the beginning of something more or not. Whatever the case, he has indeed given us hope of winning this war." Though the words were ones of hope, they fell heavy on the those listening.

................

"Thank you, Renji." Toushiro said softly as Renji helped Rangiku into bed. He smiled at the little Captain, understanding his meaning.

"Good night." he said heading for the exit.

"Abarai." Renji stopped at mid stride and turned back. "I mean...for everything."

"Y-Yes, Captain." Renji was not very good at these things, but he appreciated Toushiro's words. He left the captain and his lieutenant in peace.

"And thank you Captain, for letting me go with you." Rangiku said softly. She lay on her good side, very pale. The excursion had taken a lot out of her.

"Rangiku." But he stopped there. She waited while he found his words. "Thank you for...holding on to me." She understood what he meant. She smiled faintly and closed her eyes.

"Any time, Captain." she murmured falling asleep. He stood motionless, watching her breath until he was sure she was deep asleep. He silently walked to the door. The moonlight poured in, illuminating his snowy hair and showing that silver glint that never left his eyes while he had Hyorinmaru on his back. He raised a hand to the hilt over his shoulder, and glancing once more at his sleeping lieutenant, whispered low to his Zanpakuto,

"Thank you, old friend."


End file.
